


A Day To Remember

by SheetIvy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Football, M/M, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sports, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheetIvy/pseuds/SheetIvy
Summary: Levi's mind wasn't on the pitch but the person next to him. And his d*ck wasn't far behind\\"However, one individual was not feeling this sense of high from the game but from the person next to him"//





	A Day To Remember

The crowd roared as the ball touched the line. Bodies flew up in excitement and plastic cups, filled to the brim with alcohol, were shoved together in cheers. Everyone was on top of the world, hugging, kissing, some even taunting the fans of the opposing team across the pitch. However, one individual was not feeling this sense of high from the game but from the person next to him.  
Levi sat stoic, like a statue. Not caring about the sweaty bodies near him. His sole focus was on his boyfriend next to him, his eyes were like that of a hawk watching his prey.

All he wanted to do was reach over and grope the tight ass blocking his view of the pitch. The perfectly shaped tan butt was hidden from sight by mouthwateringly tight denim shorts. His thicc thighs were golden and hairless, the perfect example of a twink. On his torso he wore a simple white crop top giving everyone a perfect view of his lightly toned stomach and silver belly button piercing.

As he jumped his soft chestnut brown hair caught the sun creating a halo around his dainty face. His thick eyebrows were shot up in happiness and his full lips were open revealing a set of porcelain teeth. His eyes were framed with thick black eyelashes, that made his eyes glow brighter than the sun. Blue and green fought for dominance in his eyes while occasionally a glitter of gold shimmered across.

Levi admired his boyfriend from his seat sat in plain black jeans and a black tshirt. He hadn't chose anything special but Eren had complemented him anyway, however that was just Eren being himself, a thoughtful brat.  
Although Levi may have look stoic on the outside. Inside, all of his sense had gone straight straight to his lower regions. And he now sat with a raging boner between his legs. 

"Oh cock" Levi had whispered. However, Eren had surprisingly heard anyway and turned around. "What was that Levi, do you need something?" Damn it, now he'd been caught.  
"Yes actually, could you come to the bathroom with me?"  
Eren looked a little disapointed he'd have to leave the match but it didn't matter too much as half time was coming soon.  
As Levi stood he couldn't help but hiss as his leg rubbed against his erection. Eren looked at him with concern at first but quickly joined the dots. A smirk wormed it's way into his face and he led the way to the bathroom with a skip in his step.   
\----------

As the lock slid shut, Eren didn't even have a chance to turn before he was slammed against the door. The heat of Levi's body pressed against him and forced him to submit.  
~mmm~ "Brat why must you tease me like this, flaunting your round ass in front of me while I was trying the watch the game"  
Eren tried to reply but his attempt was made futile when a pair of thin lips pressed against his own. They tasted unique like tobacco and mints but tasted nice none the less.

Levi wasn't in any better of a situation, smothering his lips against Eren's which tasted like strawberries and grape. This proceeded to make his dick throb harder. God, he needed Eren right now more than ever.  
He slipped his tongue into the cavern of Eren's mouth and went ahead and claimed every inch his own. He tasted better than any black tea or cigarettes he's ever tasted.  
His mind was clouded over with lust as his slender hand reached towards the zipper of the boy's shorts. With a sense of urgency he undid the shorts and forced them down over his golden thighs.

~ooohh~ "You little shit, you're in for a real punishment"  
Levi's voice went down an octive as he observed the gem in front of him. His tongue connected with the bare cheek of Eren's ass. He roamed the smooth surface whilst his hands squeezed the life out of his thighs.

Eren gulped knowing what he did, would cause Levi to become a beast. He hadn't worn any underwear on under his shorts. But he hadn't predicted Levi to become this turned on to the point of becoming a feral animal.  
He stiffened at the feeling of a warm tongue touching his entrance but quickly relaxed as the pleasure kicked in.  
Levi thoroughly ate Eren up, using his saliva as lube. He couldn't keep his hands to himself, roaming his body whilst Eren's hands gripped his hair begging for more.  
He stood swiftly and simultaneously yanked both his jeans and underwear down. His rock hard dick stood to attention which he quickly supplied by ruthlessly slamming it into Eren.  
Eren gasped as the pressure filled him and moaned in pleasure. He wasn't given another moment to think before Levi began rocking in and out. His chest was pressed against the younger's back as Eren's fingernails dug grooves into the wood of the stall door. 

Just as the pleasure was reaching its peak, the sound of a door creaking open pulled them from their smutty thoughts. Footsteps approached, getting closer until the sound of the stall door next to them closed and locked.  
However, Levi wasn't stopping just because some fuck came in to shit. So he continued his pounding, shocking Eren into silence. Beads of sweat was running down his crop-top at this point, as Levi continued to drill into his prostate. His cock was furiously dripping precum which slid down his thighs and closer to his anus, lubing it up further. No moans. No breaths. No talking. Just the sound of slapping skin and the man next door. 

Eren felt he was about to climax and almost did till a hand reached round and pressed on the tip of his member. He shuddered as Levi's flushed face peered over his shoulders. Cold, grey eyes met his own and his lips pursed and made a barely audible ~shhh~ sound. Levi tipped his head back to the stall wall, motioning to the man through the thin wood. His lips raised into a cruel smirk as he pressed deeper into him, causing Eren's eyes to roll back and a line of salvia to roll down his chin. He felt like he could burst.

Eren never thought he'd be so happy to hear someone washing their hands than now. The sound of the door closing soon followed and was Levi's cue to end it. He released his grip on the throbbing penis which burst cum promptly in relief, tarnishing the wall and his legs. Levi quickly pulled out and unloaded on the floor too. They both stood panting, spent from the sudden sex.  
——————  
The door creaked open and two bodies trundled out, blending in with the half-time crowd.  Hand in hand the two figures made their way back into the stadium and returned to their seats. The brown haired individual looked nervous and was wringing his hands. The black haired man however held a smirk on his handsome face, satisfied with himself. 

And so their adventure remained a secret with these two and a very traumatised man who just wanted the toilet, but got a lot more than he bargained for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> This is my first time writing smut so please be kind. :3  
> If you would like you can follow my socials down below:  
> [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sheet_ivy/) \- sheet_ivy  
> [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sheetivy) \- SheetIvy


End file.
